Warrior
Warriors are the brute force in the battlefield. Pure melee firepower designated to be the main DPS class in Knight Online, both in PVE and PVP. Role As a dedicated melee class, a warrior's role is to inflict massive damage to their desired targets. For that end, they require extensive supporting from a multitude of other classes, mainly Priests. Attributes Warriors are slow and sturdy, a simple class at it's core. They possess the highest scaling stats in the game, which makes them ideal for facetanking damage while conversely dishing out heavy hits. The vast majority of their abilities are offense oriented, with a heavy focus on physical, short ranged, uniform damage. Their skill tree branches into 3 unique sections, which are Attack, Defense and Passion (also known as Berserk). Their main stat attribute is Strength and their secondary is Health. Strategy As a warrior in PvP, your goal is to follow target calls and protecting your party members. Skills See a full list of Warrior skills here. Master Quest As they do their level 60 master quest, a Warrior becomes either a Blade Master (El Morad) or a Berserker Hero (Karus), unlocking more powerful melee abilities. See a full list of requirements here. Equipment The warrior has the most weapon variety in the entire game. Being able to wield long spears, single and two-handed swords, regular spears, shields, single and two-handed axes, among others. The armor they wear has the highest amount of defense across the board, in every tier. As a warrior, you should prioritize jewels that give you both offensive and defensive stats, though that is up to each player's style. Warrior gear is generally the most expensive in the game. Leveling Early stages of the game can be very rough for a warrior player. Their damaging abilities are extremely subpar at first, and it is not until level 60 when they can finally start to shine. As they reach level 70 and higher, they become the main component in a melee-style leveling group. It should be noted that, along with the mage, a warrior is the worst class for leveling without a party due to the sheer amount of buffs and supportive skills they require to do respectable damage, and huge mana costs on their best skills. Gallery TBA Trivia *Warriors are indisputably the best melee PVP class on the current iteration of Knight Online, but that was not always the case. Both in vanilla and Knight Empire, rogues were equal, if not flatout superior to warriors at most stages of the game. *Warrior is the only class that has an additional body type available when creating a character (Barbarian, for human warriors). *The Passion skill tree used to be completely shut down by a single Priest skill. Said skill would remove the self-buff that allowed warriors to cast their main attack, leaving them completely powerless as a result. This was fixed some years later. *Their level 45 sundries, warrior-exclusive item is a trio of Fire, Glacier and Lightning resistance potions. *Originally, female human warriors had lower strength values on character creation, which made them undesirable for the warrior class. This was later standarized across the board. Category:Classes